Changed
by HappyHappiness1
Summary: "Finn what's wrong?" She asked... "Y-y-your a human" he replied... Magic Man is back with his good tricks, and know he put it on a vampire, the vampire queen. Finn is back to solve it all but what about it makes true love?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notey: I want you people to thank fioleefan1000 for this story. Well I think it might be bad since I'm the one writing it. So enjoy and COMMENT! **

Chapter 1: Changed

BAM! POW! SHIZZAZ! A green man jumped from branch to branch using his magical magic. The man turned the citizens into feet, arms, eyes, small ants, and even made them disappear from the face of the Earth. He stopped in front of a fat candy man, then ZAM! The candy man turned him into a frail worthless dull candy.

"Magic Man!" the voices yell as he passes through villages, kingdoms, and other areas.

"Hah that was someday" he says to himself as he rubs his sweaty hands his yellow shirt. Slowly he walked on a path of nothing but trees. His ears flinched as a couple of voices were heard ahead of him. Quickly he jumped onto a nearby branch hidden from the unknown voices. As he camouflaged behind the yellow and green leaves of the tree, he noticed the person. It was the human, Finn the human to be precise, and my, a vampire was right next to the human. An idea struck his head making his smirking widen into a devilish smile. The Magic Man slid down the trunk of the tree quietly as possible, and as quick as possible he tackled the human boy.

"Ahh! What the heck…Magic Man!" Finn screamed as he kicked off Magic Man. Marceline chuckled as Finn's face turned bright red. "Not funny Magic Man" Finn answered furiously as he dusted himself off.

"Oh I was expecting a more friendly welcome than that human boy" Magic Man replied while chuckling. Finn narrowed his eyes as the Magic Man came closer.

"What do you want fool" Finn asked angrily grabbing Marceline's arm backing away.

"Oh you know just wondering how you and your girlfriend here are doing" the man answered jokingly. As Marceline heard the word "girlfriend" she let out a small cough.

"She is not my girlfriend, FP is" Finn answered as he drew out his demon blood sword.

"Whoa, I don't want to fight you there hero, so then oh I hear someone calling me" said the Magic Man as he fiddled with something between his green fingers.

BAM! Smoke filled the air and the two people coughed as it filled their lungs. Marceline could barely breathe neither could Finn and as the smoke cleared there laid the two.

"Finn" Marceline groaned as she searched for her human friend. Then that's when she noticed, her hat was gone then she was exposed to the sun. She expected he skin to burn away, but it didn't. Marceline gasped in horror as she looked her hands, they weren't pale blue anymore, they were a little tan, and her fangs were replaced by regular teeth.

"Marceline…y-y-our not Marcy!" Finn exclaimed as he backed away from her.

"No Finn, I'm human now, whatever Magic Man threw at us he changed me" she tried to explain. Quickly she told him take out a mirror, she was younger, and she felt like she was 14 again.

"That means you're just like me, a human!" Finn exclaimed happily as he hugged her.

"Hey, Finn it's just I need to be a vampire again" Marceline answered breaking the hug. "Finn I understand that you're happy to see another human, but I feel like that something is wrong"

"Yea I think so too, Marcy" Finn answered back nervously.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"You look like your 12 now"

**A/N: Hey I hope you enjoyed it weenies, COMMENT IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. And also what do you think is happening to Marceline?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notey: Hey peeps I'm back with another chapter, since people actually wanted me to continue it, so please enjoy! DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT PLEASE. (My brain isn't functioning properly today)**

Chapter 2: Younger

"I'm what!" she screeched as she reached for the mirror. In shock, the young human girl was going crazy.

"You're de-aging Marcy!" Finn exclaimed pulling on the white ears on his hat.

"This is….argh, I hate that Magic Man!" Marceline shouted as she pulled on her onyx black hair. The only thing that popped in their mind was "I'm going to kill Magic Man!"

"Well we only have one choice, figure out a way to find the Magic Man and well stop you from de-aging" Finn responded. As they got ready for their mini adventure, Marceline slowly began to pick up her ax-base, which weighed almost a ton to her. Her arms felt like jelly as she picked up her base, struggling she finally gave up. "Need help m'lady" he asked her.

"No I don't need your help I can do it myself" she huffed out, struggling once more to lift it. Finn rushed over helping the human girl put the base and put the strap over.

"There you, and you now ready to go" Finn asked promptly.

"Yeah whatever" she muttered as she trudged along the dirt path with a heavy base against her back.

"Magic Man!" PB shouted as he turned the candy houses into dirt clods. "Banana guards get that manic outta here!" she shouted once more as the banana guards stomped towards Magic Man.

"Hehe, you guards to slow to catch me" he chuckled out jumping on roofs of the candy houses. As he fooled around with the candy cane people he spotted the human again, which was Finn. Finn spotted the Magic Man too; he rushed toward him with Marceline right behind him.

"Finn I think I grew younger, look my pants are to big now" she complained as she dragged her over sized pants.

"Oh my Glob!" Finn answered slapping his forehead as he ran. He grabbed the little version Marceline's hand. Magic Man was laughing his butt off now; he jumped toward smiling his best smile.

"So nice to see you again, especially you miss" the man greeted them.

"Yea, I missed you too, now just tell me how to change her back" Finn replied readying his sword.

"Well if I told you, then where would be the fun of that" he chuckled out. Finn was furious, he quickly uppercut Magic Man's face.

"Well played Finn" the man replied rubbing off the blood spewing out of his nose. "I guess then I'll give you a-" he was cut off as Finn pushed him against a wall.

"Tell me now!" Finn growled as his demon sword started dig into the man's throat.

"Finn don't kill him" Marceline shouted as she pulled Finn off.

"I'll tell you one thing though, figure out a way before the girl disappears from de-aging, and don't forget have fun!" he answered happily jumping away on the roofs.

"Argh this frustrating, you might be gone by the end of day if don't find a way" said Finn as he buried his face in his hands. The little human girl sat next to him quietly they sat there.

"It's going to be okay" she answered with her child voice. "I have an idea we can ask Bonnibel for help" she quietly muttered.

"We can try, if she would believe us" Finn answered in a sad tone. They both scurried toward the castle hoping the princess would help them.

** Another chapter done, but I bet it was horrible, hope you enjoyed. This was a really bad chapter, but hope you enjoyed it. COMMENT PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm back people….Oh yes, I'm back with a whole chapter. Sorry for the lateness, I had the case of writer's block. Hell yes, this story is continuing from now on. I might update every two weeks for any fan fiction story. Please like and review. It might be a really boring chapter…I'm a horrible writer. TT^TT but enjoy. It's a really short one.**

Chapter 3: Disappear

The sun began to set, and two pairs of feet hurried into the candy castle. "Princess Bubblegum, Princess Bubblegum" voices echoed through the great candy halls.

There was a reply, not a voice of the princess, "the princess is not here at this moment but she will return tomorrow." The two human stared at the little candy man, to be known as Peppermint Butler.

"But,…but," Finn began to protest against the red and white striped butler. "But can't she arrive here faster then?"

"No she cannot, she is at a royal meeting, which will last until night which would take hours for her to return back" the butler responded as he stared at them.

"That's not enough time," Marceline said as she hung her down while gripping harder onto Finn's hand. She was ready to cry, who wants to disappear and never exist in this world ever again. It was good enough that she was a human and didn't have to see all her friends die like the old days. No, no she couldn't just give up like this, she had keep going.

"Marceline…" Finn looked down on her, "don't give up just yet." He smiled, it was such a sweet smile that no matter what, you had to smile back. Marceline looked up smiling back. They waved goodbye to the butler and started to head towards the tree house.

"Finn maybe we can stay a little longer, if she comes back a little earlier" she started, as they distanced away from the candy kingdom. Suddenly Finn started to notice that she stopped de-aging but soon will disappear. The sun was ready to set and night would settle in.

"No, we don't have enough time, look at your hands!" Finn exclaimed. The little girl looked at her puny hands, they were fading, you could see through them. She was fading away, or more like disappearing.

"Finn" she responded shaking, I'm disappearing.

"Marceline, I will save you just hang in there," he answered quickly.

"No Finn I can't, it's too late for me, just leave me" she muttered as she began to fade away. Soon she was nearly visible, her hands tightened to a fist, holding back the tears she spoke her last words, "Finn I'm sorry, but goodbye." She smiled while she said that, until nothing remained of her, not single piece. Finn stood there on an empty field, was this it, and was this the end? He let his hair cover his face letting couple of tears drop down to his face. He fell onto his knees muttering her name over and over again.

"Marcy….. I know you're still out there, and I'm coming soon"

**Author's notey: THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. Well I know it was a cheesy chapter, I promise you I will improve on the next. And BTW I AM WORKING ON A NEW STORY SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT….. thanks for reading J and sorry for the grammar mistakes.**


	4. Sorry

Sorry guys my ending for this story was just horrible so I'm making a new chapter so please wait thanks...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notey: Hello~ I'm back with a new ending for Changed…..yay. Also sorry I didn't update it for a really long time, I'm ashamed of myself (sob). Even though I'm bad at writing I enjoyed writing this story…. I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it. Also I'm thinking of making a new story, anyone can PM me for ideas. Thank you and Enjoy ^_^**

…_Last Goodbye_

Has it been already 2 years, are serious it has been 2 years! Finn quickly grabbed his green pack and headed out into bright day. Smiling he slid out his demonic sword ready to slay anything. Today was starting to be the best day ever out of the 4 years. Most of the time he moping around, until Jake was really annoyed and kicked him out. "OOO I'm back for you!" Finn yelled out into the empty field. He had grown a lot, he was already 18, and he had outgrown his bear hat. Heading into the forest, he thought of finding Magic Man. Magic Man that fool, he wished he had just died. Once he had entered the thick forest of trees, he took a deep breath and began his search.

"Haha, oh how I love my magic," a green skinned man laughed out as he hopped onto the branches of each tree. So far Magic Man had turned 3 candy people into eyes, 1 troll into a bush, and 10 candy canes into bananas. As he hopped onto different trees, right away he spotted the human boy, Finn.

"MAGIC MAAAANNN!" Finn screamed out as he spotted the green man. Chuckling, Magic Man ignored him and kept hopping onto the branches. Finn started to feel his anger boil in him. He lifted his sword and threw across the grassy field landing right between a tree and Magic Man.

"Finn, my boy, how have you been?" he joked as he bent down onto the branch.

"Shut it green blob, I've been searching for you for 2 years!" Finn growled angrily.

"Really I'm touched" Magic Man answered standing up, "Oh I remember…..today there's going to be a knife storm!"

"What?" the human boy replied looking up into the sky. Then he saw it, out of nowhere knives started to storm down. Finn quickly shifted himself away near a tree.

"See ya Finn!" Magic Man replied happily.

"Wait," Finn responded annoyed, "Wait!" First he had to get out of this knife storm before finding Magic Man. He decided to make a run for it. Sprinting across the forest he arrived into a cave, a deep one. He looked into finding a purple house, wait a purple house….it was Marceline's. Sighing he drew closer to, his eyes widen as he saw the lights turn on. Shaking his head he looked at the house again, the lights were still turned on. Finn gulped and moves himself closer to the door. Lifting his arm and slightly knocking on it he waited for a response.

He could hear footsteps coming closer, and he stopped his tears from coming out, and he waited. The door opened, there show Marceline. His eyes grew wide and grabbed her into a hug. The black haired girl stared at the boy who was hugging her.

"Um, who are you?" Those words broke his heart into million pieces.

"Huh, what do you mean, I-I'm Finn your friend," he chuckled quietly.

"Uh, seriously I have no idea who you are, are you sure I know you?" she asked as she pushed herself out of the hug.

"Stop fooling around Marcy, it's me F-Finn!" he cries out. Marceline shook her head and started closing her door, but Finn stopped it and his other hand formed into a fist. "How about I start all over?" Finn lifted his head and took a deep breath, "I'm Finn." He smiled. Marceline just stood there, thinking how weird this boy was, but she smiled back. He stuck out his hand, "It's okay I guess I thought you were someone I knew, so you wanna be friends?" She nodded in response shaking his hand. Finn thought to himself, 'I guess she doesn't remember but we can start all over so I can love her all over again.'

"So you want to come in?" she asked Finn. He started to walk in remembering the old times.

Before sitting down on that rock hard couch he muttered, "Thanks Magic Man."

**Author's notey: Ehhh, I didn't really like the ending, it feels like it's a bit too rushed. PM me too guys of what type of story I should do! Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW…**

**THANK YOU ^_^**


End file.
